1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a golf tee, in which a head member for placement of golf ball and a coil spring made of thermo treated reinforced engineering plastic are installed coiling outside said members or inserted into a concave portion of the member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional golf tee, as shown in FIG. 1. (a), is integrally formed comprising the peg member 1 to be thrust into the ground and the head member 2 for placement of a golf ball, regardless of whether the golf tee is made of synthetic resin or wood. Because of such a structure, the golf tee tends to be hit off from the ground and drop into the grass bush when a golf ball and tee are hit by a golf club. This makes it difficult for the golf player to find the lost peg and leads to an undesirable delay in the game.
In an attempt to solve this problem, a golf tee comprising the head member for placement of a golf ball, a peg member, a coil spring 3 provided between both members, is publicly known by-Japanese Utility Model Disclosure to the public No. Sho 51-129370.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,817 in which a golf tee has been shown and publicly known, the golf tee comprises one rubber thread connected with the tee members, which tends to cut off the rubber thread when it is hit hard by the golf club.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,304 shows a golf tee device comprising a head member for placement of a golf ball, a peg member and a coil spring provided between both members to connect both members. The coil spring used for the golf tee shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,304 is made of steel so that the coil spring has a drawback to be easily deformed by a hard drive exeeding the elasticity limit and it becomes unusable.